Super Soldiers: The Beginning
by The Funniest Alpha
Summary: were humphrey garth and mates get taken by scientist and have odd reactions to a chemical. R/R please
1. Chapter 1 taken and returned

Super Soldiers

A/N: I've got no ideas on 'alpha black ops' and it's a long story so I wanted to start this one before I lose the idea.

Chapter 1

It was another peaceful day in Jasper Park. Birds tweeting, caribou eating, wolves hunting, scientist watching at a distant camp another day at the park.

"Yeah, these four will do for our tests we'll be running" one said to the other "and we need them alive you nit wit"

"Got it boss" then he walked away 

Meanwhile Humphrey's POV

"shh the caribou will here you" I told Lily

"Garth what do you sub jest" Kate asked him

Then the caribou ran away "GOD … OUCH" then Garth started acting weird.

"OUCH" I yelled and acting weird too.

"OUCH" Lily yelled and fell right to the floor out cold.

"What the… OUCH" Kate fell right to the floor like Lily

"Hey what happened to them I feel great… how bout you barf" I said strangely.

"I fell on my butt then on my face then I called my cousin to play some games" Garth said in an even weirder voice.

"Hey that happened to me but I fell on Kate not my face. Boo baa woo waa dung dong" I replied in the weird voice.

Then we fell on each other with our butts in the air.

Day later

"Hey you know where we are" I asked

"No but" Garth was interrupted by a door being opened and a human with a lot of test tubes came in.

"You two ready for this" he asked "no, well to bad, you want to see you girlfriends boys"

Then they us went outside and saw Kate and Lily where there too

Then something snapped in us of them realizing our mates were in danger, and started barking at the men with test tubes.

Then we were put in a larger cage

"Inject them with the chemical" one said.

Then someone stabbed Kate with a needle, and she started to whimper.

"KATE NOOO" I yelled as loud as I could.

Then he reached for me stabbed me when in the middle of rage.

"AAAHHH" I screamed he fell to the floor in pain, I felt himself getting bigger but I felt like I was going to explode. Then I fell into a heavy sleep

"Give the rest a dose of the chemical" a man said "next give the rest to this one" and pointed at me

Then Lily and Garth were given the chemical, and the last 16 ounces went to me when I was only given two ounces at first.

Four hours later

"Man, my body is killing me" I said waking up

"Yeah, you're not the only one" a somewhat large red wolf replied to him.

"Who are you" I asked

Then he looked at me "aahhh, who are you" and started to back up.

"I asked first"

"G-Garth d-don't h-hurt m-m-me" and he started to sob right in front of me

Then I saw who small he was to me. "Hey why would I do that, 'barf'?"

He just started to cry.

"Ok you can stop now, it's me Humphrey" I told him

"H-Humphrey, you need to look at yourself" he told me.

"Hey where're the girls" I asked then instantly I found their scents and ran towards it

Kate POV

"My head is killing me" I said waking up

Then I saw two huge wolves one a mix of colors and another red come over a hill in the distance running this way. Then I saw Lily "Lily, Lily wake up". Then she sprang up and then instantly got run over by the red wolf.

"KATE" the multi colored one yelled at me as he jumped on me

Then our noses touched and he got off of me and I saw how big he really was. Then I slapped him and he went flying into a tree then he got up instantly "so Kate that's how you treat you boyfriend hu"

Then I realized it was him "Humphrey I'm so sorry" and ran over to him and hugged him and said I was sorry again

Then the red wolf flying and hit a tree too and said "Lily how, why, it's me Garth" then she came running up to him and said the same thing.

"Hey Kate you seem a lot smaller to me" Humphrey said to me.

Humphrey POV

"No Humphrey you are huge you're bigger then Garth" she said to me.

"Then let's go see your mom she'll now what to do" I sub jested

Then the four of us got to the pack grounds and the got a lot of scared looks and realized that the wolves were not just scared of me but all of us and these wolves were even smaller than Lily and see was the smallest here.

Then a large group of alphas were walking up to us "what do you losers want" a very, very small wolf said to us.

Then me and Garth snapped and yelled "hey watch your tone shorty, be respectful to our girlfriends or…"we were cut short by him yelling

"Make me freaks" then me and Garth were enraged and Kate look at my eyes and looked away almost instantly. I felt odd at that point, I wasn't sure about Garth though

"Can-do back off" yelled Winston "I'm sure we can be reasonable… what… Kate, Lily"

"Hi dad" they said at the same time.

"Well haven't my daughters grown, is that Garth and Humphrey?" he asked

"Yes, and you're rather small Winston have you got smaller?" I asked jokingly

"No, but you boys have grown a lot, and Humphrey you're huge" he said chuckling.

"YOU BOYS ARE GOING TO DIE" Eve yelled and attacked us

She scratched my face and Garth's too the wounds sealed instantly, but we were enraged almost instantly.

Then we saw the look on Kate and Lily's faces telling us to take it easy.

"Ok Humphrey let's go before you kill someone" Kate said to me

"Ok, if your nut ball mom fallows us to my den I'll.." I was cut short by her

"shhh, you just need to take it easy, and get some air. Lily get Garth we're leaving," Kate told them.

"Garth come on" Lily called to Garth.

"Coming dear" he responded.

When we left the pack including Eve.

We walked to where we found Kate and Lily.

Then Kate slapped me and I went flying into another tree.

"What was that for, why did you do that?" I asked her

"That was for nearly killing my mom! What I was never that strong, and how did that not hurt?" she asked me.

"I don't know. But I bet I'm stronger than you Garth" I yell to him and charged to him.

"O no no no no, ahhhhh!" he went flying throw a two trees.

"You're gona pay" he shouted. And sent me to another tree and it cracked but didn't break.

Then we got into a long fight. It was about 20 minutes.

"Hey you boys done yet?" Kate yelled to us

"Yes" and walked over to them.

"So you do realize we can't die in a fight?" Kate asked

"Yeah, but it's still fun" Garth told her then got a slap by Lily.

"Garth!" she yelled as he went flying.

"Okay, okay I get it sorry, I'm sorry can you girls stop that?" he asked.

"Hey, you girls really are daughters of Eve" I joked

"Humphrey not funny" Garth said in a scared voice.

Then I saw the rage in Lily and Kate's eyes. "S-s-sorry g-girls" and I started to back away

"What, we've all been losing our temper lately" I announced to them.

"And your point is" Kate said walking towards me and Garth.


	2. Chapter 2 fights and meating new people

Chapter 2

"C-come on girls let's b-be" I was interrupted by Kate slashing my face.

She looked right into my eyes and cried "why did I do that I'm sorry I don't know what came over me"

"Shhhh, its ok I know you didn't mean it" I said in a coming voice.

"Hey there they are" Can-do yelled to his friends.

"What do you what Can-do" Garth yelled to him

"We want you and your freaky girlfriend to leave the pack that's what we want" he said getting closer.

Garth was about to lose it, and I said "Garth take it easy"

"And you and you're nut ball girl can go too" he snapped to me.

Then I was enraged and Kate started to back away.

"Watch your mouth or I'll have it hanging off a single side" I said walking towards him

"Ok so I'm supposed to be scared now" he said

"I would be if I were you" I said right in front of his face.

"Humphrey com down" Kate said to me.

"No I won't not until this runt dies or leaves" I shouted angrily.

"Get them" then Kate and Lily were pinned to the ground. Then me and Garth were enraged.

Then we snapped and realized they mean business "They're, they're not gona like were this is going" I told Garth.

"I completely agree with you" Garth said.

Then they scratched Lily and Kate in the neck and they looked at and saw nothing but rage.

"S-s-sorry" Can-do said to us.

"Boys com down we're ok" Lily said to us.

We were about to com down when Eve came "what do you want Eve?" we asked in total rage.

Then she hit us. That was it.

Kate's POV

The boys were in total rage at my mom.

Then I saw heat waves coming off of them. 'What the heck' I thought to myself.

Then I saw smoke in the grass under their paws but my mom kept on them.

Then Humphrey and Garth both went in flames, my mom ran in fear. I don't think they noticed it

Me and Lily started to back away seeing our boyfriends in flames "guys com down, its ok" I said in a com voice.

Then Humphrey saw the fear in my eyes, and the fames went away. Then he walked up to me and said "before you slap me, I sorry for freaking out again".

Then I tackled him "O Humphrey I could never slap you, I love you too much" and I licked his cheek.

Then I got off and saw Lily and Garth sitting next to each other and watching the hills it was romantic.

"Hey, do you two mind if we sit with you?" Humphrey asked them

"Not at all Humphrey" Garth said to him, then retuning his attention to Lily.

Then me and Humphrey sat down nuzzling each other for a while.

Humphrey's POV

Me and Kate we're sitting there nuzzling each other for a long time then the sun started to set.

"Kate do you want to stay and watch the sun set or go back to my den, cause you now…" I asked her

"Um…Lily what do you think?" Kate asked her sister.

"Um… I guess stay and watch, it is kinda' romantic to me" Lily then returned to nuzzling with Garth.

"So I guess we're staying then" I told Kate.

"Yeah I guess so" then we sat and watched the sun set.

After two hours the sun set

Garth yawned and said "Dang it, I forgot where are you gona sleep the whole pack hates us and I have to face my dad I don't what him to die of a heart attack when he sees me"

"Let's see we can't go to Winston and Eve… we could go to my den" I sub jested.

"Humphrey are you sure you wouldn't mind us there?" Lily asked me.

"OF course not what are in-laws for, or I mean future in-laws that is" I said to her.

"Ok lead… the way" Garth said in a yawn.

It toke us 20 minutes to get to my den it was not in the pack den grounds I liked it were no one was around

"Wow this place got small" I told them.

"No du coyo…" then Garth looked at me "um… never mind, but still it's going to be hard to fit in there"

Lily and Garth went in first then Kate I stopped and turned around to see a small pup in front of me.

"What is your name little one?" I asked in a very com voice trying not to scare her as if my body wasn't enough.

"Star, what's yours?" she asked

"Why I'm Humphrey it's to meet you Star" I said to her "are you lost?"

"No me and my parents live on the other side of that tree line, then I saw you and you friends go by so I wanted to meet our neighbor" Star said to me

"Come on I'll take you back to your parents" then we walked to the tree line then she lead the way.

I saw two wolves crying on the ground I knew it was them "excuse me but is this your daughter?"

Then they looked at Star "Star, um… who's your friend" the father asked

"Actually I'm your neighbor, Humphrey" I told him

"Well I'm Blake and this is my mate, Lola"

"Ok I'm gona go to bed see you around" and I walked back to my den.

Everyone was already sleeping so when I walk in my back was rubbing the sealing of the den and thought 'need to move into a bigger den' an fell to sleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3 taken again

Chapter 3.

I woke up just as Kate did, since she was cuddled up on me. Lily and Garth were already out and about.

"Humphrey are you awake?" she whispered.

"Yeah, do you know were Lily and Garth are?" I asked.

"No, come on let's go get a drink" She told me

She got up and walked out, I sat up with and hit my head "ouch ow man that hurt"

"Humphrey are you ok?" Kate asked outside of the den.

"Yeah" I responded.

Then I stood up and had to nearly craw out of the den 'that was weird did I grow last night, cause last night I could stand in here.'

"Hi Humphrey" Star said to me next to Kate.

"Hello Star" I responded.

"Kate this is" I was interrupted by her.

"Star I know me and her were just talking about you" Kate said.

"Ok so let's go get that drink Kate" I said to her.

"Ok let's go see you round Star" Kate said to Star.

We talked very little on the way to the river she didn't look or act like her usual self. Until I broke a long silence "hey you don't look to good, Kate is something wrong, should I go get Eve?" I was definitely concerned about her.

"No, no, no I'm ok, it's just I woke up last night from pain all over my body and herd you, Lily, and Garth whimpering in your sleep" she told me with a worried face with some tears in her eyes

"Kate it's ok, I'm still here and so are Lily and OUCH!" I yelled.

"O on, Humphrey… OUCH" Kate yelled and fell to the ground so did I after a second and I saw the men we saw a day ago and managed to let out a low growl but it was short lived when I fell asleep.

A/N: it would be longer but it would spoiled the next few chapters but I'm going to change the name to 'Super Soldiers the: beginning' or if someone gives me a better name. Please review and have a good name if you have one.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning of it all

Chapter 4 a new beginning

Humphrey's POV

4 days later

I woke up in a cage and saw Kate Lily and Garth in the ones next to me.

"We have the data so what are we waiting for, the transformation is almost complete" the man then looked at me.

"They're all at their full size, now we need to put them in the tubes or the chemicals side effects will begin, and we don't want that to happen do we?" he asked a soldier.

Then he graved a radio "this is delta 1 do we have the green light on the project?" he sounded like he was from the south.

Then the radio cracked "yes put them in the tubes"

"Yes sir" the man responded "what are you waiting for do it"

"Put them down" he told the other

"Right" and aimed a gun at us and shot us and fell asleep again.

A/N: this is the last chapter but there will be a sequel to this called 'Super Soldiers: A New Life For Us All' or unless you get a better name for me to use but it must have 'Super Soldiers' in it. I won't post it till Wednesday (if I get the first chapter by then). If you're wounding why it's so short it's because this is a prolog story to the next one it expanse how it all started out for them.


End file.
